


The Phantom Goes Goffic

by edgeboi



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, My Immortal - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeboi/pseuds/edgeboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. Based off the infamous My Immortal by Tara Gillespie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom Goes Goffic

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing something sad right now and needed a break and this is what happened. Apologies to everyone, especially Andrew Lloyd Webber and Ramin Karimloo. Oh, and all the readers. Note: Thankfully, I do not own My Immortal. This fanfiction belongs to the legendary internet troll Tara Gillespie.

AN: Special fangz (get it, cuz Im goffik) 2 andrew lloyd webber 4 writin this gr8 musical! U rok! Ramin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! PoTO ROX!

\---

Hi my name is Erik aka the Phantom of the Opera and I always wear a mask (that’s how I got my name) that covers half of my face and brown eyes like the sewers of Paris and a lot of people tell me I could be friends with Sweeney Todd (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Ramin Karimloo but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a composer but no one likes my music. I’m also lonely, and I live under the Opera Populaire in Paris where I try to get the owners of the opera house to pay attention to me. I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love capes and Madame Giry always gets me one when she shops for me. For example today I was wearing a normal shirt, a black cravat, a black waistcoat, a black coat, black pants, black shoes, and a long flowing cape. I was wearing a white mask over the right side of my face. I was walking around the Opera Populaire. The chandeliers looked cool today and Christine was going to perform today so I was happy. A lot of fops stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Erik!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Christine Daae!

“What’s up Christine?” I asked.

“Nothing.” she said shyly.

But then, I heard Raoul coming and I had to go away.

\---

AN: Fangz for reading! I hope u likd it!!! also go away preps no flaming!1!


End file.
